legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back inside as Spot is seen eating cookies out of his cookie box) Spot: *Eating* Mmmmm! Ruby: Hey, can I have one? Spot: Mmhm! Go ahead! (Ruby smiles and takes a cookie and happily eats it) Weiss: Careful how many of those you eat. You'll run out if you keep pigging out like that. Spot: That'll be the day! (Spot then reaches into the box ad feels nothing) Spot: !! *Looks in the box to find it empty* HUH?!?! Weiss: Told you. Spot: But-But that can't be right! I could've sworn I had like fifty left! Yang: Well you've been stress eating a lot. Spot: Awwww! My cookies! Ruby: Hey, hey, hey its okay Spot. Me and Weiss will get you some more. Spot: You will? Ruby: Of course! Spot: Thanks Ruby. Ghira: You're not gonna be concerned about his stress eating? Shade: Yeah I have to agree. Spot's been kind of...stressed out lately. Spot: Wha- me?? Stressed out?? Naaah! Ruby: Well if you do I'll help you find another way to get rid of that stress. Weiss: Yeah Something better then eating. Spot: But I'm not stressed! Shade: He's lying. Spot: I am not! Ruby: Awww it's okay Spot! (Ruby hugs onto Spot) Ruby: There's nothing to worry about! Spot: B-But I'm serious! I'm fine! Ruby: *giggle* Spot: *Sigh* Shade: Heh. Alex: All right guys. I think its time we move forward with Blake's suggestion. Defenders: Huh? Alex: We're gonna split up and capture a Grimm Targhul. Jack: Wait, just like that?? Kyle: You already came up with a plan? Alex: No, actually I figured something out. Erin: Huh? Alex: Grimm are attracted to negative emotion right? Yang: Yeah. Alex: They also occupy ruins that still have lingers of negativity around it. Erin: What are you trying to say? Alex: How about we pay a visit to one of the old Sigma Federation bases? Those are bound to be infested by now. Izuku: Oh right! Scott: That's a good idea! Zulu: Yeah! The Feds had nothing but negativity! Raynell: It would be like candy day for Grimm! Alex: Then let's do it! Yang: There is a ruined one down by the city we could check out. Erin: Ho man this might work after all! Nora: Hey can we go to!? We missed out on a lot on your last adventures! We wanna help out! Right Ren? Ren: It would be our pleasure to help if we can. Alex: The more the merrier. All right Defenders! Let's move out! Shade: Alright! Tom: Woo hoo! (The heroes all leave the house before the scene cuts to the remnants of a Sigma Federation HQ, shown overgrown and collapsed in a few places. The heroes are seen nearby) Alex: There it is. Jordan: The Federation HQ. Blake B: Where Storm, Albert Wesker, and the Federation Leader all met they're end. Blake H: Yeah.... Tom: If there's Grimm here, we'll have to be alert. Jaune: No telling if- Nora: You think we'll find some skeletons? (The heroes all look at Nora) Alex: What? Nora: You know, spooky scary skeletons? Erin: Why.... Would there be skeletons? Nora: Well didn't a lot of people die in this base? Blake H:.... *Takes a step away from Nora* Emily: Uhhh... Miles: *Looks at Jaune and Ren* You guys have some problems that need worked out with her you know that right? Jaune: Hey don't look at me. That girl can break my spine like a candy bar. Ren: I've learned to deal with Nora's erratic behavior. Blake H: You are a brave man. Alex: Let's just get started guys. We've got a lot of work to do. Erin: Right. (The heroes start to approach the base before they enter it. The inside is full of overturned furniture, overgrown plants, debris and a bunch more stuff) Erin: Holy crap... Jack: This place went to hell quick... Kyle: Wasn't it already hell? Jack: Good point. (The group all spreads out and explores the base. Ruby, Spot, Blake Belladonna and Ghira exploring the base) Blake B:.... Ghira: Blake? Blake B:......*Points down* Ghira: Hm? Spot: What's- *Looks* !!!! (The skeletal remains of Captain Oliver "Storm" Andrews is seen lying on the floor. Dried blood stains his armor as his chest piece is seen with a hole from where Spot ripped through him as an infant) Ghira: Oh. God.... Ruby:... Is... Isn't that...? Blake B: Storm... Yes... Ghira: Yeah... That's the psycho that- Blake B: Please don't remind me of that Ghira... Ghira: Sorry.... Spot:...... Ruby: Spot...? Spot: That's the guy.... The guy who destroyed my nest... The guy who I..... *Starts to tear up* Ruby: Hey, hey. Spot. Its okay. Remember what me and Weiss told you. Spot: I'm not a monster.... Ruby: You're a sweet little Targhul. Exactly. Spot:...... Ghira: Hmmm..... (Ghira then looks in another direction) Ghira: Nora I found a skeleton! Nora: *Voice* SKELETON!!? COMING!! Blake B: Ghira…. Why...? Ghira: I had to brighten the mood somehow. (Suddenly Nora pops in between around) Nora: HEY! All 4: AHH! Nora: *Looks down* Oooooh! (Nora zips over to the other side and taps Storm's remains with her foot) Nora: Yep, its dead! Ghira: Why would it be alive? Nora: He could be undead. Spot: UNDEAD!?!!? Blake B: Nora please. You're scaring Spot. Nora: Heh! Sorry Spot. (Suddenly the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR arrives) Yang: Hey what are we looking at- Whoa. Shade: Isn't that Storm? Ruby: Yep. Yang:..... *Smirks* Man. Storm must have really worked himself... Weisss: Yang! No! Blake B: Please don't. Ghira: I will pay you not to say what I think you're gonna say. Yang:.... Ghira:.... Yang: To the bone! All expect Shade: *Groans* Weiss: Can we move on please? Spot: I would appreciate that. Ruby: Yeah, let's keep moving. (The group moves on. Shade however smirks holds out his hand for a low five. Yang smiles and gives him one. Meanwhile Blake Hendricks along with the Lorthares are seen moving toward where the final battle took place) Erin: Man I wonder if the others had any luck? Alex: I'm not finding any evidence of Grimm around here. Maybe I was wrong. Jordan: No way bro! Your hunches are always right! Alex: I don't know about that Jordan but thanks. That means a lot. Blake H: Man... It wasn't that long ago but it sure feels like it. Erin: What does? Blake H: When I defeated the Feds. Alex:.... Erin:...Oh. Blake H:..... Jordan: Right. Alex: Well, come on Blake. Don't dwell on that in a negative light, you did a lot of good that day! Blake H:.... Yeah. You're right. Thanks Alex. (Alex pats Blake on the shoulder) Jordan: *Gasp* Guys. I hear something. Erin: Where? Jordan: Up ahead. Alex: Stay quiet and lets go check it out. (The four begin to sneak up ahead) Jordan: *Whisper* It's getting closer. (The 4 soon arrive at the room where Blake defeated the leader of the Federation. They look inside and there they find, much to they're shock, a single Grimm Targhul alone in there.) Alex: *Gasp* Erin: *Whisper* There it is! Jordan: *Whispers into a radio* Guys, everyone meet up in the main room. We found it. (The group watches the Grimm Targhul) ???: Mm... So much Negativity. I can feel it all. All stored in this one single room. Blake H:..... ???: It's euphoria. Like swimming in a crystal clear lake on a nice sunny day. Alex: *Whisper* Is it....talking to itself? Erin: *Whispers* Must be getting a kick out of this crap.... Blake H: *Whispers* Guys... Let's go for it. Jordan: *WhisperS* Huh? Blake H: THis is a weaker Grimm Targhul. THe 4 of us can take it. Erin: *Whisper* Blake no. Alex: *Whisper* We're here to capture, not kill. Blake H: *Whisper* I know that. That's what I'm saying. The 4 of us can capture it. Alex: *Whisper* Hmm... Erin: *Whisper* He does make a good point. Jordan: *Whisper* Let's go in quietly. If we're silent, we can catch it by surprise. (The 4 sneak inside as the Targhul continues to enjoy the negativity) ???: Mm... I don't know who was responsible for all this, but I would love to meet this person and thank him. (The 4 get closer) ???: … Wait. What's this? I... I sense... Positivity? All 4: !! (The Grimm Targhul turns as the heroes pounce) ???: AHH!!! Alex: Gotcha! ???: GET OFF ME!! *Thrashes around* (The 4 struggle to keep hold of him and to bring him down on the floor) Erin: GAH! You sure he's a weaker one Blake!? Blake H: YES I SWEAR HE IS! HE- (Suddenly with a great deal of strength the Grimm Targhul knocks all the heroes off him. The Lorthares slams into walls and Blake on the ground) ???: Trying to ambush me huh?! Blake H: Oh shit! (The Grimm Targhul then charges and pounces on Blake. He tries to bite at Blake. Blake puts a hand on his face to push him back, but the hand ends up glowing. The Grimm screams in pain from the hand and backs away) Blake H: *Looks at his hand confused* What the??? (Suddenly Lestros and Solneer appear before Blake) Solneer: Go back to him. Blake H: Huh?? Solneer: You heard me. Blake H: W-Where the hell did you come from?? Lestros: Time for your first lesson kid: Interrogation. Solneer: You can use your power to peer into the minds of lessor beings. Grab that Targhul, place your hand upon him, and find out what he knows. Blake H:.... (Blake looks at his hand) Blake H: Since when does Light do that?? Lestros: Its not so much light as it is a perk of being a god. That, or it only works on dark creatures. Like him. (The Grimm Targhul is seen getting back up) Solneer: Hurry. Before he flees. (Blake H gets back up, looks at his hand for a moment, then gets a determined looks at the Targhul) Blake H: He's not going anywhere. (Blake walks past the two and approaches the Targhul) ???: Gnn, come back for round two eh?! (The Targhul charges and swipes at Blake who dodges, then thrusts his hand on its face. Upon contact his glowing hand returns and the Grimm Targhul is forced to his knees. Blake starts to glow a radiant aura) Blake H: DO NOT RESIST! (Solneer and Lestros watch with interest) Blake H: Where are you allies hiding? ???: M-M-My.....My allies..... (The Lorthares all get up and look as the other heroes arrive) Alex: Holy crap... Nora: Whoa check out the light show! (Back with Blake) Blake H: I won't ask again. Where is the nest? ???: I....I-I will....never break..... (The light glows bright for moment) Blake H: WHERE?! ???: NAAAH! W-w-w-weeee…. We hide.... D-Deep... In the forest.... N-Near Atlas... Blake H: Anything of interest? ???: N-No......Just.....Grimm everywhere...... Blake H: What is it your kind is planning? ???: M-m....Mul….Multi.....Versal…. Invasion! (Blake then lets go of the Targhul. The Targhul then screams in terror and runs away) Blake H:...... Alex: Blake! Are you okay? Blake H: Yeah. I think so. Solneer: Well done Hendricks. Blake H:.... Alex: Blake? (Blake looks at his hand) Blake H: I....kinda hated doing that.... Lestros: *Comes up and pats Blake's back* Hey its cool kid. That thing is a blood thirsty killer. That's a massage compared to what he would do to people. Blake H: Still.... Lestros: Besides. Not you got the location of the nest in your head. Blake H: I do? …. *Gasp* I do! Alex: You do? Blake H: Yeah! It's in the woods by Atlas! Erin: That's not very descriptive. Blake H: No, but I know RIGHT where it is exactly! Alex: Really? Blake H: Yeah! I can lead us right to it! Erin: Awesome! Yang: Then attacking this nest should be a snap! Blake H: Sure will! Solneer: One more thing regarding that ability Blake. Blake H: Yeah? Solneer: You can also use to find out the identities and maybe even weaknesses to the higher ranked Grimm. The ones who lead the packs. Blake H: Hmm.. That would be useful. Solneer: We'll see you again soon Blake. Lestros: Take care guys! Go kick some butt! (The two vanish) Blake H:..... (Blake looks at his hand) Blake H: Huh, who would've thought Light could tear into a mind like that? Alex: Yeah. That seems like something saved for a Psychic. Blake H: But, if it helps me get our way through this fight, I guess I can use it. Erin: Good idea. Alex: Well then, let's get moving to that nest! Blake H: Right! Jordan: Let's go! (The heroes turn and start heading out to find the nest) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts